I Want A Baby
by hanaadeulset
Summary: Baekhyun emang bohai. Jadi wajar banyak yang ngincer kebohaiannya. "Ngelecehin doang gak mungkin sampe seumur hidup.."/"Kapan kita punya Baby?"/NonBaku!/YAOI/NoFlame!/MPreg/Cover on progress
1. Chapter 1

**I Want A Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Warn! YAOI! MPreg! Semi non baku! DLDR! Sorry for typos**

**.**

**No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Minggu pagi di musim semi enaknya buat _jogging. _Itu yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Dengan _hotpants_ hitam super pendek yang kira-kira 20 cm diatas lutut dan kaos _supreme_ putih super besar, si mungil tampak berlari-lari santai dengan taburan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menjadi pemanis. Oh! jangan lupakan _earphone_ tanpa kabel berwarna senada dengan kaosnya yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

Ya, si Byun lagi di Jepang sekarang. Dia ngikut lakinya yang lagi ada konser di negeri matahari terbit ini. Maklum lah, suaminya itu member _Boygroup_ terkenal Korea -SKY- yang isinya tiga orang ganteng dan tinggi. Yang kalo ngedip aja kebo di sawah langsung kejer.

Keasikan _jogging_ sambil dengerin musik, akhirnya Baekhyun mutusin buat istirahat bentar. Pantat semoknya dia dudukin di bangku taman dekat sungai. Kepala bersurai _ash grey_ nya bersandar di tepi atas punggung kursi. Mata sipitnya terpejam dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam beberapa kali. Udaranya bener-bener segar, sayang kalau gak dinikmatin. Saking _enjoy_ nya, hampir saja dia ketiduran kalau indera perabanya nggak ngerasain gerayangan-gerayangan nakal di paha montok putih mulusnya.

Sebenernya Baekhyun males buat buka mata. Tapi ini demi kelangsungan kesuciannya yang sudah tidak suci lagi di tangan sang suami. Baekhyun emang bohai. Jadi wajar kalau banyak yang ngincer kebohaiannya. Tapi gila aja pagi-pagi gini udah berbuat dosa. _Dasar sinting!_ maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Heh!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan yang lebih besar dipahanya.

"Ngapain lo pegang-pegang tangan gue?!"

Mata sipitnya melotot galak kepada si pria pelaku utama pelecehan seksual. Sebenernya Baekhyun heran, semenggoda apa sih tubuhnya sampe orang ini nekad lecehin dia di pagi hari kaya gini. _Kurang belaian_. Pikirnya merasa kasihan.

Si pria menekuk keningnya. Dia merasa gak pegang-pegang. Dia cuma ngebelai. Abisnya sayang dong kalo paha menggoda ke gini dianggurin. Mungpung sepi jadi sikat aja. Kapan lagi coba dapet rezeki di pagi hari. Kiranya seperti itulah pikiran gebleg pria mesum itu.

Baekhyun yang di cuekin naik pitam. "Kenapa diem?! Ayo jawab! Ngapain lo elus-elus paha gue hah?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Dia makin kesel ngeliat muka mupeng pria edan disampingnya.

"Ish!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan itu dengan penuh rasa jijik. Tidak lupa Baekhyun memberikan cubitan ganas pada tangan kurang ajar si pria yang membuat sang empu meringis sakit.

"Cantik-cantik kok galak." Bisiknya yang sayang masih bisa sampai ke gendang telinga Baekhyun.

"Heh bego! Gue gak bakal galak sama lo kalo lo gak kurang ajar sama gue!" Telunjuk kanan Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk hidung mancung si pria. "Tindakan lo ini bisa gue bawa ke meja hijau! Di bui seumur hidup baru tau rasa lo." Cerocos Baekhyun yang kelewat dongkol.

Pria pirang itu tertawa renyah. "Ngelecehin doang gak mungkin seumur hidup. Paling juga lima taun." Katanya dengan mata keranjangnya yang sesekali melirik ke arah paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya guna menetralisir keinginan untuk menonjok muka orang sialan yang sialnya ganteng itu. Dia harus cepat-cepat minggat sebelum darahnya nyampe ubun-ubun. Bisa-bisa itu orang masuk rumah sakit gara-gara di hapkido si mungil.

"Jangan sampe lo lakuin hal gak senonoh kaya gini ke orang lain juga!" Sembur Baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

Belum juga satu langkah dia berjalan, sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tarik membuatnya kembali terduduk di kursi.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?!" Bentak Baekhyun tajam. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ditambah dia melihat pria itu malah cengengesan gak jelas semakin membuatnya yakin untuk memberi hiasan di wajah pria tersebut.

"Gue mau minta maaf." Ujar si pria sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Dia sebenernya gak bermaksud jahat ngelecehin lelaki itu. Tapi apa daya nafsunya yang gak bisa di kontrol. Maklum, dia udah dua tahun ditinggal istri, jadi haus dengan belai membelai. Lagian kenapa si mungil harus pake pakaian seksi gitu. Dia kan jadi tergoda.

Si pria menatap Baekhyun lurus. Tepat ke mata. Dan dengan beraninya dia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk dipegangnya, sambil sesekali memberi elusan disana dan terpana akan lembutnya kulit si mungil. Baekhyun yang merasa risih berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pria itu. Tapi apa daya genggamannya kuat sekali jadi Baekhyun memasrahkan diri. Selagi dia gak bertindak mesum, tak apalah. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Maafin gue..sebenernya gue gak berniat buat lecehin elu, cuma tadi gue liat ada semut di paha lo jadi gue bermaksud singkirin..tapi malah kebablasan. Sorry.." Ujar pria pirang itu dengan tulus plus boongnya dikit. Berharap-harap cemas si mungil percaya dan memaafkannya.

Baekhyun sendiri, dia itu tipe orang pemaaf. Baginya apapun kesalahan dan dosa yang udah dilakuin orang-orang ke dia, selagi mereka menyesal dan minta maaf, mereka berhak kok mendapatkan maaf. Baekhyun bukan Tuhan. Dia manusia yang juga berbuat salah dan dosa. Dan dendam gak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Lo mau maafin gue kan?" Pria itu memasang wajah semelas mungkin. Yang jujur membuat Baekhyun pengen nimpuk pake sepatu larinya. Gak pantes. Jijik. Eneg. Wajah mesum nan garang ke dia mana cocok lembek kaya gitu. Banci!

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. "Iya, gue maafin." Setelahnya si mungil menarik lepas kedua tangannya. Dia sedikit meringis kala melihat kulitnya yang agak memerah.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika netranya melihat tangan kanan si pria tersodor kepadanya. Si mungil menatap bingung pria itu.

"Kenalin gue Kris, duda anak dua."

_What?! Duda?! Anak dua?!_

Seketika rahang Baekhyun jatuh menggelinding entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**Yihaaaa~****Pertama kalinya gue buat fanfic semi non baku kaya gini wkwkwk sbnrnya gue g terlalu demen sih but pas dicoba-coba kok nyaman ya haha buat kalian yang gak suka please jangan hujat saya ****hiks..hujat aja si Kris yg lecehin mama Baek khkhkh **

**Yehet_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yg di ch 1 itu Baek harusnya bilang 'paha' ya bukan 'tangan' ckckck gue g nyadar samsek haha otak sm jari lg g sinkron.**

.

.

.

**I Want A Baby**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menikah dua tahun lalu. Dengan teganya Chanyeol mematahkan hati para fans dengan melamar Baekhyun saat konser di Los Angeles. Di atas panggung. Pake acara ciuman segala yang sukses membuat para penganut _Bias Is Mine _mungutin kepingan hatinya yang berserakan. Tak jarang setelah mereka menikah, Baekhyun jadi bulan-bulanan fans yang masih gak terima Chanyeol terikat. Yang paling parah saat Baekhyun dicemplungin ke kolam buaya. Untung aja itu buaya lagi pada molor. Kalo nggak, mungkin dia tinggal nama doang sekarang.

Selama tujuh hari tujuh malam Chanyeol tersiksa lahir batin. Udah di paksa suruh _out_ dari grup, gak di kasih jatah, tidur di luar, dan Baekhyun minta cerai. _Oh My God Son! _Belum juga itu umur kawinan ngijak dua minggu, kata cerai udah keluar. Yang paling penting dia baru jamah Baekhyun satu kali. Jamah doang. Peluk kecup raba-raba. Belum nyampe ke inti. Baekhyun masih jual mahal. Remas dikit aja digampar. Padahal kan mereka udah sah buat bikin anak. Jadinya Chanyeol peringatin fansnya buat gak bertindak di luar batas.

Selepas _jogging_ Baekhyun mutusin buat balik ke apartemen. Tadinya dia masih mau keluyuran tapi pas dapet _calling_ dari Chanyeol si mungil langsung mabret pulang. Bisa gawat kalo lakinya nyampe rumah duluan terus liat dia pake pakaian kurang bahan keluar. Baekhyun gak mau badannya remuk dihajar habis-habisan ntar malam. Suaminya itu cemburuan. Dia nyium Toben aja itu anjing langsung di maki-maki sampe diungsiin ke rumah mertua. Kadang Baekhyun pusing sendiri kalo ngadepin lakinya yang lagi terbakar api cemburu.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Baekhyun buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Guyur badan pake air hangat terus ganti kostum yang lebih layak buat mata suaminya. Sekarang dia lagi asik nonton _one piece_ di tv sambil ngemil semangkuk buah _strawberry _. Baju _over size_ nya nutupin paha Baekhyun yang cuma pake _underware_. Kalo di rumah sih dia mau _naked_ juga Chanyeol gak bakal larang, yang ada dia malah kegirangan. Atensi si mungil beralih ke arah _smartphon__e_ nya yang berbunyi. Tanda notifikasi _whatsapp_.

Kris?

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipis Baekhyun kala mendapat pesan dari pria itu.

Kris Wu, pria keturunan China - Kanada. Si duda keren beranak dua. Baekhyun sempat kenalan dengannya bahkan sampai bertukar nomor. Kris juga nunjukin foto anak-anaknya. Luhan si sulung yang berusia lima tahun dan Lay si bungsu berusia tiga tahun. Baekhyun menyukai anak-anak, apalagi yang manis dan imut kaya anaknya Kris. Baekhyun sedih pas Kris bilang istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan si bungsu. Kasihan Luhan sama Lay, mereka masih sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan hangatnya dekapan seorang Ibu. Terutama Lay yang bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencicipi asi kuning Ibunya. Tuh kan ah Baekhyun jadi baper.

**_'Sudah sampai rumah?' _**Begitulah isi pesan dari Kris. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalasnya.

**'Sudah.' **

Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali mengirim pesan.

**_'Besok ada acara nggak?'_**

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya. Ragu buat bales _chat_ dari Kris yang ngajakin dia jalan. Dia itu istri orang. Masa jalan sama cowok lain. Tapi kan dia juga cowok, nggak ada yang tahu ini kalo dia udah nikah. Eh, ChanBaek kan pasangan yang mengguncang dunia sama kabar pernikahannya, pasti orang bakal ngenalin dia.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ribet amat sih. Dia sama Kris kan sama-sama laki. Ya kali kalo dia cewek jalan sama cowok lain baru itu _dispatch_ gembor-gembor. Kening Baekhyun mengerut, gimana kalo si Kris bawa dia ke tempat sepi terus diperkosa? secara tadi aja dia udah sange cuma liat paha doang.

Di tengah kebimbangan Baekhyun, Kris kembali mengirim pesan.

**_'Aku ajak Luhan sama Lay nggak apa kan?'_**

Baekhyun mikir lagi. Tadi dia ragu karena pasti bakalan canggung juga kalo cuma dia doang sama Kris. Tapi kalo Kris bawa Luhan sama Lay kan beda lagi ceritanya.

Sambil menggigit buah _strawberry_ si mungil mengetik balasan.

**_'_Oke, nggak apa kok. Lagian aku pengen ketemu sama mereka' **

Setelah membaca ulang, Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol send.

**_'Jam 10 di taman yang tadi ya'_**

Baekhyun cuma _read_ _chat_ dari Kris. Berbarengan dengan Baekhyun yang menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja, saat itu juga Chanyeol datang.

"Hai sayang.." Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa disamping Baekhyun.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menyahut sekenanya. Entah kenapa dia jadi gak _mood_ Chanyeol ada di rumah.

"Udah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat suami mungilnya makan buah _strawberry_ semangkok. "Belum." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk berisi _strawberry_ yang masih tersisa setengah dari pangkuan Baekhyun. "Belum makan jangan ngemil yang asam-asam." Kata Chanyeol perhatian.

Baekhyun yang gak terima mangkuknya di rampas mendelik tajam pada suaminya. "_Strawberry_ nya manis kok, balikin!" Tukas Baekhyun sambil mencoba merebut mangkuk _strawberr__y_ nya.

"Kamu kenapa sih Baek? Kok kayanya gak seneng gitu aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan masih menjauhkan mangkuk dari Baekhyun yang merengut sebal.

Jujur Chanyeol itu capek. Seharian kemarin dia itu full latihan buat konser. Dan hari minggu ini dia dapat jatah rehat. Itu juga cuma setengah hari sebelum habis jam makan siang nanti dia lanjut gladi bersih. Kalo Baekhyun marah karena semalam dia gak pulang ya kan Chanyeol juga udah _calling_. Dan Baekhyun juga bilang gak apa-apa.

"Kamu ngeselin Chan."

Chanyeol memijat keningnya saat rasa pening melanda. Dia pulang buat cari ketenangan dan pengen manja-manja sama suami tercinta, bukan malah kaya gini. Si tinggi menghela nafas pelan. "Ngeselin gimana sih sayang..aku ini baru pulang lho.." Chanyeol berkata lembut. Mengenyahkan rasa kesal yang sempat menyapa. Tangan kirinya merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan mangkuk _strawberry_ ke atas meja.

Chanyeol itu sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Dia paling gak tahan kalo Baekhyun lama-lama marah. Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Kalo mereka sama-sama egois, masalah rumah tangga kaya gini gak bakal nemu ujungnya. Selama ini Chanyeol yang lebih sering mengalah.

"Maaf.." Bisik Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala suami mungilnya.

Dalam dekap hangat tubuh Chanyeol, jari telunjuk kiri Baekhyun bergerak-gerak membuat pola melingkar di paha sang suami yang terbalut celana pendek hitam. Merambat naik dan turun lagi. Hal itu terus terulang membuat Chanyeol kegelian dibuatnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan tapi Chanyeol tidak protes walau sentuhan ringan seperti itu membuatnya bergairah alias _horny_ _also known as _sange.

"Chan.." Panggil Baekhyun sedikit serak.

"Iya sayang?" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan membawa tangan besar itu ke atas paha telanjangnya. Manik kecoklatan Baekhyun menatap iris kelam Chanyeol. Si mungil bisa melihat rasa lelah dalam raut suaminya.

"Kapan kita punya _baby?_"

Empat kata itu meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. Dengan wajah murung yang membuat Chanyeol dirundung galau. Bukan cuma Baekhyun yang pengen nimang debay. Chanyeol juga. Dia juga pengen cepet-cepet punya anak. Pengen cepet-cepet di panggil _Daddy_.

Tapi kerjaan Chanyeol belum memungkinkan buat mereka punya _baby_. _Schedule_ nya masih padat sampai tahun depan. Chanyeol gak mungkin nelantarin Baekhyun sendiri di apartemen kalo nanti hamil. Mungkin orang tua mereka bisa bantu buat jagain Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol gak mau. Selain karena memang gak mau bikin repot, dia juga gak mau melewatkan setiap detik bersama suami mungilnya yang lagi bunting. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol pengen selalu ada diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Sayang dengerin aku.." Dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "akan ada waktunya kita bisa nimang _baby_..akan ada waktunya kita akan dipanggil _papa _dan _daddy_.." Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti sekarang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol dibibirnya. "kita hanya perlu bersabar."

_Cup!- _Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang muka ke arah lain. "Sampai kapan kita harus bersabar.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Mereka kalo udah ngomongin masalah momongan pasti bakal melankolis kaya gini. Dan secepatnya Chanyeol harus bertindak.

"Kamu belum makan kan sayang, aku masakin ya." Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan topik tentang keturunan. Dia gak mau terus-terusan liat wajah murung Baekhyunnya tercinta.

"Kamu makan aja aku gak lapar." Sahut si mungil pelan.

Chanyeol mengelus paha telanjang Baekhyun yang mengundang birahi pria manapun itu dengan lembut. "Atau kamu mau makan yang lain gitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar ambigu di situasi sekarang.

Baekhyun yang menangkap sinyal ke sangean suami gantengnya melirik-lirik ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat gembungan disana. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Chanyeol emang gak pernah bisa nahan nafsu kalo liat Baekhyun mode seksi kaya gini.

"Selain karbohidrat kamu juga harus mengkonsumsi protein sayang plus vitamin c." Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah omongan suaminya. Ya apalagi kalo bukan sperma. _By the way_ Baekhyun jadi lapar sekarang.

Lapar melahap penis panjang nan gemuk suaminya yang berurat. Ah sialan! Jadi ke bawa _horny_ kan dia.

"Buat _baby _yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung..**

**GUE SKIP AJA YA NAENYANYA...ATO JANGAN? *smirk**

**thank you so muahhh buat baebaeparkeu n k0k0b0p yg udh komen dan yg foll/fav juga makasihhhh *kisshug***

**Mind to review?**


End file.
